Whole Family For Christmas
by IamDragonFury
Summary: I would recommend reading my fic "Dark Corners" first to really understand the meat of this. Christmas is right around the corner and Frisk's friends/family plan to surprise him by inviting his beloved biological father to join their holiday festivities.
1. Chapter 1

Whole Family For Christmas

Chapter 1.

Here we go, Christmas.

* * *

At Grillby's new bar on the other side of town, bustling with human and monster patrons, Sans was sitting at the counter, watching the clock. Finally, after a good while of waiting, a brown-haired, human, young man took a seat at the bar next to him.

"Hey." the young man said.

"Hey," Sans replied, "you have any trouble finding the place?"

"Nah," the brown-haired man replied, "just...had to get away."

The young man in question was Mettle Thole, the biological father of Frisk.

"Wow," Mettle said, looking around, "this is definitely the nicest bar I've ever seen, then again, it's not merely a bar, I suppose."

"So," Sans pressed, "about the invite?"

"I think I can make it," the young man affirmed, "I will make it."

"All right," Sans voiced, "Frisk will be thrilled."

"Will he?" Mettle responded awkwardly.

"Well, yeah," the short skeleton told him, "after Thanksgiving, Frisk said he wished you could've been there, he hasn't stopped talking about you, wondering how you're powering through the holidays, so, we figured it'd put him at ease if you came over for Christmas."

The human man was silent for a moment.

"Isn't Frisk...happy with you guys?" Mettle asked warily.

"Yeah, seems to be so far," Sans answered, "absolutely full of life."

He glanced at his phone, then looked at the human man again.

"Don't you wanna see Frisk again?" he quizzed.

"I've been dying to see him again," Mettle expressed, "but, if he's enjoying his new life so much, I don't see why he'd still be thinking about me."

Sans stared, bewildered, at the young human man.

"You...though that just because Frisk now has new lawful parents that he'd just completely disregard you?" he probed quizzically.

Mettle shrugged as he stared at the wooden counter.

"If no one has told you by now," Sans offered, "Frisk is about as altruistic as a kid...as a _person_ can get...if you thought he'd just put you out of his mind...you're purely mistaken."

The human man could only look on raptly.

"So," Sans informed him, "Christmas Eve, party starts at 4 p.m., I'll text you that day to make sure you don't forget."

Mettle, still in awe nodded in response, to show that he had comprehended the information.

* * *

There we go.

I assure you, the following chapters will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Whole Family For Christmas

Chapter 2.

Here we go.

* * *

In the kitchen of their home, Toriel was making Christmas cookies with Frisk and Asriel, preparing for the Christmas party they would hold in a few days.

"Now, children," Toriel asked, "which color of frosting should we start with?"

"Green!" both children uttered in unison.

Surprised, the young boys looked at each other, smiled, and high-fived.

"Very well," Toriel said, "then we can make a batch with blue frosting."

"We'll put red, blue, and yellow sprinkles on the green frosting." Asriel affirmed.

"And white, silver, and green sprinkles on the blue frosting." Frisk added excitedly, bouncing in his chair.

"He he he," Toriel giggled, "yes, you two certainly had no trouble finding festive sprinkles."

"After we're done making the cookies for the party," Frisk requested, "can we please have some of _our_ cookies?"

"Dinner first," his adoptive mother replied, "then cookies, of course, we still have other party dishes we have to make."

Toriel quickly mixed up some sugar frosting for the cookies.

"Can I add the coloring to this one?" Asriel asked.

"Sure," Frisk answered, "I'll color the next batch."

Just then Sans, having just returned home, appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sans is home." Frisk noted.

"Oh," Toriel voiced, "excuse me one moment, children, go ahead and start decorating."

The kids wasted no time diving into cookie decorations.

"Let's decorate the tree-shaped ones like actual Christmas tees." Frisk said happily.

"Yeah," Asriel offered, "and let's make the snowman cookies look like actual snowmen!"

While they began decorating, Toriel stepped into the living room with Sans.

"So," she asked quietly, "how did it go?"

Sans held up an OK sign with his fingers.

"He's in." he stated.

"Oh, splendid," Toriel responded gladly, trying to keep her voice down, "Frisk will be thrilled, I know it."

"How goes the rest of the invites?" Sans wondered.

"Asgore was taking care of that with Undyne and Papyrus," Toriel said, "I think Alphys and Gaster are making notes of all of our confirmed guest, so, best tell them about...you know."

"On it." the short skeleton said.

"Mom, help!" the heard Asriel call.

"We can't get these sprinkles open!" Frisk followed up.

"All right, all right," Toriel said, heading back to the kitchen, "I am coming."

* * *

Down in the basement, Alphys and Gaster were looking through notes of party guests to make sure they were properly categorized.

"This 'Bratty & Catty' are two different people," Gaster queried, "so, why are both their names on one card?"

"They insisted I note them that way," Alphys explained, "since they're coming together."

Just then, Sans teleported to the basement.

"Yo," he voiced, "you guys got the guest list in order?"

"So far." Alphys said.

"Good," Sans replied, "because, I got another we need to add to it."

"Who?" Gaster asked.

Sans looked behind him first, as if making sure no one else was present.

"Put down a 'Mettle Thole'." he said.

"A Me...Mettle?" Alphys responded.

"As in...Frisk's father?" Gaster inquired.

"Shhh," Sans advised, "say nothing, Frisk doesn't know, it's supposed to be a surprised."

"Okay," Alphys replied, "well, how do you spell that?"

"M-E-T-T-L-E T-H-O-L-E." Sans directed.

"Got it." Alphys affirmed.

Suddenly, Sans felt his cellphone vibrate, when he checked it, he found that he had received a text message from Muffet that said:

"Need help, r u free?"

"Looks like I'm stepping out again," the short skeleton Sans announced, "if anyone needs me, I'll be at Muffet's."

With that, he teleported away.

At that moment, Undyne burst through the basement door and jumped down the steps with a piece of paper in hand.

"Hey, nerds," she announced, "got more guest confirmations."

Gaster took the paper from her.

"Thank you." he said flatly.

"Undyne," Asgore called from the top of the stairs, "did you break another door?"

"Uh..." the fish woman responded, "you tell me."

Asgore checked the basement door and found it mostly undamaged.

"Please," the goat man sighed, "try to be more careful, we'd prefer to make it to the New Year without having to replace any furniture."

"Yes, Boss." Undyne responded awkwardly.

* * *

Sorry for the odd pacing, I just do not want to drag this out for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Whole Family For Christmas

Chapter 3.

Time for the party.

* * *

"And...done!" Muffet said as she wrapped a batch of walnut brownies in clear cellophane wrapping.

"Is that the last of them?" Sans asked, having just stacked a bunch of packaged baked goods, via his telekinesis.

"Yes, finally," Muffet sighed highly, "the last of the holiday orders are done, just in time for Christmas."

She hugged the short skeleton.

"Thank you for helping," she said, nuzzling his skull, "even though you don't like working."

"Eh," Sans replied, "I had time to spare, we got our party preparations together pretty quickly, all we have to do is make the last of the party dishes, which don't take long to make at all."

"Oh yes," Muffet responded, "speaking of the party, I got the perfect gift all ready."

She turned around and picked up a metal tin, then she turned back and took off the lid to reveal a big batch of festive, delectable-looking cookies.

"You think everyone will like them?" Muffet inquired.

"If they're made by you," Sans affirmed her, "they'll be gone in an hour, if that."

"Do you think the tin works?" Muffet asked meekly.

"Of course it works," Sans assured her, "shiny, white, silver, it's perfect for a Christmas party."

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to tomorrow," the spider woman giggled.

"Aren't we all?" Sans quipped.

Muffet set her Christmas party tin down.

"So," she asked inquisitively, "can you tell me more about this big surprise Frisk is getting tomorrow?"

"Oh don't worry," Sans said, "you'll see when he makes it to the party tomorrow."

* * *

Back at home, the rest of the family were working on the last of the party preparations, which consisted of completing the final party dishes and getting out the last of the decorations.

"Okay," Toriel said, picking up a freshly made chocolate silk pie, "got the last pie made and by tomorrow it will be ready for the guests."

"Mom," Asriel announced, "we got the cookies put away."

"Good job, little ones." Toriel replied.

Frisk handed a few rubber spatulas, that had baking ingredient residue on them, to Asgore, who was washing dishes with Undyne.

"Here's the last of the dishes." the human child said.

"Thank you," Asgore said, putting the spatulas in the soapy water, "you two are such a good helpers."

Meanwhile, in the living room, Gaster, Papyrus, and Alphys were getting the last of the party decorations in order. Gaster was attaching homemade decorations, that the whole family had spent the whole season making, to the wall, while Alphys and Papyrus were affixing a pine garland to the railing on the stairs.

"Do we have anymore thumbtacks?" Papyrus voiced, "Because, I don't think I have enough for the garland."

"There's more down here," Gaster said, "but, keep in mind that you don't have to put the tacks in so close to each other."

Just then, Sans teleported into the room.

"I'm back," he voiced, "how're things?"

"We're just about done with the decor." Alphys said.

"And now that your back," Gaster added, "you can help me hang this."

He held up part of a green banner that said "Merry Christmas" in big, fancy letters, cut out of golden fabric and dusted with silver glitter.

"All right." Sans sighed.

* * *

The next day, after getting their party attire on, the family spent the entire morning setting up the living room for the party. After a swift cleanup, Asgore got out the folding table, which Toriel covered with a red table cloth, lined with gold fringe. Asriel and Frisk moved the coffee table off to the side of the room, while Undyne and Papyrus moved the couch to the other side of the living room, leaving plenty of room for the guest to stand.

In the kitchen, Gaster and Sans set up more chairs at the dining table, so the guests had a stable place to socialize while they ate.

"I think that should be enough chairs." Gaster said.

"Yeah," Sans said, "it won't kill people to alternate."

They were then approached by Frisk and Asriel.

"Can you guys help us move our craft table down here?" Asriel asked.

"We're gonna make it the kids' table for the party?" Frisk added.

"Sure thing, children." Gaster said.

With his telekinetic powers, Gaster easily moved the children's craft table downstairs and set it up in one of the alcoves of the living room with a black tarp under it, to protect the floor from any fallen mess.

"Thank you." Frisk said, hugging the tall, skeleton scientist.

"Now our friends will have somewhere to sit together." Asriel said happily.

* * *

Ten minutes before the party, the family loaded up the folding table with the party dishes, paper plates, silverware, and napkins.

"Is that everything?" Toriel asked.

Papyrus came from the kitchen with a stack of cups.

"Don't forget about these." he said.

"I hope that will be enough for everyone." Asgore voiced.

"There's more in the kitchen if we run out." Gaster offered.

Finally, everything was ready and soon, the guests, human and monster, began to arrive.

"All right everyone," Sans directed as the guests filed in, "you know the drill, boots and shoes stay by the door, jackets, hats, and scarves go on the couch, and presents go under the tree."

"What if we, like, run out of room under the tree?" Bratty asked.

"Then we'll make room," Sans replied, ushering her away from the door, "keep it moving."

"Frisk!" Monster Kid yelled as he ran from tree, having dropped off his gift, and glomped Frisk, then jumped to Asriel for a hug, "Asriel!"

"Hey, MK." Frisk said gladly.

"You can take your hat off." Asriel told him.

Toriel approached Sans as more guests arrived and leaned in close to him.

"_He_ is coming right?" the goat woman inquired.

"I texted him moments before the party started," Sans assured her, "he promised that he was on his way."

"Is there room on the table for my gift?" Muffet voiced, having just arrived, "it's for everyone."

"Right on the corner there." the short skeleton affirmed.

Muffet placed the festive tin in her hands on the corner of the food table.

Guest continued to roll in and soon, the party was in full swing, with everyone socializing and enjoying the food; Asriel and Frisk were entertaining their young friends, talking about school, the holidays, and anything else that came to mind.

The entire time, Sans stood, switching his attention between his cellphone and the front door, until finally, he got a text that read:

"I'm walking up the driveway now."

He alerted Toriel, who quickly made her way over to the door, where she watched out the window.

"Hey, Frisk," Sans called, "come here."

The human boy came over to him.

"What?" he spoke curiously.

Sans grabbed him by the shoulders and maneuvered him to stand facing the front door, the child looking up at him curiously.

"Close your eyes." the short skeleton instructed.

Frisk looked confused.

"Just do it, please." Sans prompted.

The boy did as he was told, seconds later, Toriel opened the front door, finding a frigid and slightly timid-looking Mettle, who was holding a gift bag in his hands.

"Oh, you finally made it," Toriel said happily, "I hope you had no trouble finding the place."

"It's hard to miss." Mettle said meekly.

Toriel urged him inside.

"All right, kiddo," Sans told Frisk, "open your eyes."

Frisk opened his eyes and, after a moment of processing the sight in front of him, his eyes widened as he looked on stunned.

"H-Hi, Frisk." Mettle said diffidently.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Whole Family For Christmas

Chapter 4.

Okay, here we go, final chapter.

This chapter is where having read "Dark Corners" will be most beneficial.

* * *

"DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY!" Frisk cried joyfully, dashing toward his father.

Mettle had to brace himself as his son sprang into his arms, Toriel taking his gift bag from him and depositing it among the horde of other gifts.

"Daddy," Frisk expressed blissfully, hugging his biological father tightly around the shoulders, "I've missed you so much!"

"Hey, pine nut," Mettle said contently, "I've missed you too."

"Surprise," Toriel announced happily, "merry Christmas, Frisk!"

"First gift of the night," Sans voiced, "what do you think, kiddo?"

Frisk was so happy he did not respond, he merely went on tightly hugging his father, kissing the side of his face.

"I think saying that he is satisfied would be an understatement." Toriel giggled placidly.

"Everyone, hey, everyone," Frisk declared blissfully, "this is my daddy, my daddy came to join us!"

Everyone in the room looked on curious, surprised, or endeared.

"Oh, Frisk," Toriel pressed, "do you remember what we talked about?"

Frisk looked at her for a moment, before he realized what she meant.

"Oh, right." he noted.

The human child looked at his father again.

"Um, I'm sorry I ran away," he expressed, "I didn't mean to scare you-"

"It's fine," Mettle hushed, "everyone's fine, don't worry about it."

"Yeah," Frisk affirmed, "and now we have the biggest family ever."

"We?" his father responded curiously.

Frisk nuzzled his shoulder again, with nothing else to say, Mettle held him close.

"Oh, you actually got Frisk's dad to come?" Undyne spoke to Toriel, Asgore, and Sans.

"We sure did." Toriel said proudly.

"How come you didn't tell us about it?" Papyrus questioned.

"Sorry, bro," Sans explained, "we didn't wanna tell too many people because we didn't wanna run the risk of the surprise getting spoiled."

At Toriel's urging Mettle took off his oversized trench coat.

As Mettle looked around tensely at the inquisitive eyes, human and monster, on him, Frisk approached him again, pushing Asriel up to him.

"Daddy," Frisk presented, "this is Asriel, he's Toriel and Asgore's son, my big brother, and my best friend in the whole world!"

Then he ran over to Monster Kid and pushed him up to his dad as well.

"And this is Monster Kid," Frisk added, "he's one of our closest friends."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Asriel imparted, shaking Mettle's hand, "Frisk has told us so much about you."

"Hi," Monster Kid voiced, "sorry, I have no hand to shake, but, I'm glad to finally meet Frisk's dad."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Mettle said serenely.

"Wait," Monster Kid suddenly asked, "is Frisk's mom with you?"

There was a brief awkward silence.

"Uh, MK," Asriel pressed, "don't you remember what talked about-"

"Oh!" Monster Kid uttered, "That's right, now I remember, sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine," Mettle voiced calmly, "I'm pretty sure she's doing her own thing right now."

As he watched everyone get acquainted, Sans was approached by some of the guests.

"Hey, Sans," Bratty asked, "is that really Frisk's dad?"

"Yep." Sans answered.

"Whoa..." Catty spoke in awe, "why didn't you tell us he was a hottie?"

"Silly me, it must've slipped my mind." the short skeleton said dryly.

"Does he eat?" Burgerpants remarked, "He looks like any sudden movement could break him in half."

"That jacket of his," the Nice Cream guy added, "looks a couple sizes too big for him, why wear a jacket that doesn't fit?"

"How old is he?" Bratty spoke up.

"Stop asking questions." Sans said firmly.

* * *

Sometime later, the party was in full swing and everyone was socializing and indulging in the food.

Mettle in the meantime slunk down to the basement, took deep breath, and exhaled heavily.

"Taking a break from the crowd?" he heard.

The young human man looked up and saw Dr. Gaster sitting at the lab table.

"Oh, yeah, kinda," Mettle said awkwardly, "Dr. Gaster...right?"

"Correct." the skeleton man said.

"This is your lab," Mettle asked, "right?"

"Yes," Dr. Gaster said, "Undyne and Alphys sleep down here, but, I work down here."

Mettle looked around.

"Is it okay that I'm down here?" he asked meekly.

"Well, yes," Gaster affirmed, "I may work here, but, I don't own the basement."

Mettle looked on absentmindedly.

"Feel free to take a seat," the tall skeleton man offered, "you don't have to spend the whole night standing up."

The adult human man shuffled over and sat down on one of the work stools.

"I've never been one for social events myself," Gaster said, "so, whenever I can I'll take refuge down here."

"Well, I...I'm used to crowds," Mettle voiced, "what I'm not used to is this...civilized atmosphere, it's a nice change of pace, but...I feel so out of place here."

"Ah yes," Gaster replied, "so I've heard, your environment is...unsavory."

"That's a nice way of putting it." the young human man scoffed.

Gaster took a swig from a cup of something he was drinking.

"I feel wrong for even being here," Mettle said, "but, they insisted that Frisk would be happy to see me and, lo and behold, they were right."

"Why wouldn't Frisk be happy to see you?" Gaster questioned.

"Well, I let Toriel and Asgore adopt him to get him away from where we lived," Mettle expressed, "he deserved better, he _has _better, so much better now, he has a real family and friends, he has more than I could've ever only dreamed of giving him, so, I don't understand why, after having all of this, he would be thinking of me at all."

Dr. Gaster looked at him for a moment.

"Let me assure of something, if you don't know yet," he told the young man, "Frisk doesn't forget about anyone, no matter how well he knows them, no matter how much they insist, no matter how little they deserve it, Frisk leaves nobody behind."

"It's true." they suddenly heard.

They then saw Asriel holding a bag of plastic cups.

"We ran out upstairs." the goat child stated, displaying the bag of cups.

He held the bag tightly.

"But, it's true," Asriel expressed, "Frisk won't forget about you, no matter how much you might want him too."

The goat boy looked around.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked the human man.

As soon as he had his attention, Asriel went on to explain his and Gaster's past, up to their earliest experience with Frisk (we all know the story, do I really need to go into detail?), and how they ended up where they were now.

"So..." Mettle spoke after a solid minute of stunned silence, "you guys...came back from the dead...you can do that?"

"Doesn't matter," Gaster said, "what does matter is we're here now, because of Frisk, our point is, if Frisk is willing to go to monumental lengths to give strangers a second chance, then, don't be surprised that he still loves you."

"Asriel," Asgore called from the top of the stairs, "did you find those cups?"

"Oh, right," Asriel responded, "coming, Dad!"

He hurried up the stairs with the bag of plastic cups.

"Nice kid, perfect company for Frisk," Mettle said, "when Frisk lived with me, there weren't many kids around for him to interact with and the ones that were around were far from suitable association."

"Given Frisk's nature," Gaster said, "I'd say it's a good thing you kept that in check."

There was a moment of silence.

"You said that you were hesitant to rejoin society after you...'became whole' again," Mettle inquired, "why is that?"

"Eh...long story short, I felt that there was no pressing need for me to go back," Gaster voiced, "by the time I was whole again, my kids were grown and everything had changed, my powers worked whether my presence was known or not, and I guess I figured a relic like me had no place in this new time period."

"What changed your mind?" the young human wondered.

"Well, for one thing, when I met Frisk and got to know Asriel...the real Asriel, I finally felt like I _was_ truly needed again," the skeleton man expressed, "then, on the other hand, quite simply...I missed my sons...I had for a long time...so, I decided that it was time to come home."

Mettle looked down deep in thought.

"How did Sans and Papyrus feel about you coming back?" he asked pensively.

"Confused and surprised for the most part," Gaster related, "well, Papyrus was so young when I...disappeared, he had no real memories of me, Sans...seemed mostly shocked, he seemed okay with it. Truth be told, Sans has a tendency to...repress his emotions...so one can only guess what he's thinking most of the time."

Mettle nodded in response.

Just then, Sans teleported into the basement.

"Hey, guys," he informed them, "it's time for the kids to open presents."

"Ah," Gaster said gladly, "don't wanna miss this, let's go Mr. Thole."

"Just Mettle, please." Mettle replied placidly.

* * *

Upstairs in the living room everyone was gathered around as Frisk and Asriel prepared to dig into their Christmas presents. Toriel was standing next to the children, while Asgore kept his camcorder, which had been recording all night, focused on them.

"Mom, Dad," Asriel asked, "are you gonna help us open?"

"Of course, dear." Toriel said.

"I'll hold the camera for you." Undyne said to Asgore.

"Be careful, please." Asgore told her.

Soon, Sans, along with Mettle and Dr. Gaster entered the room.

"All right," Sans announced, "everyone's here."

"Daddy, daddy," Frisk uttered excitedly, running up and grabbing Mettle's hand, "come sit with me, so we can open mine together!"

"Okay, Frisk, okay." Mettle laughed as his son dragged him along.

"Sans," Papyrus said, "you can help hand over the present."

"All right, all right." Sans replied.

"I'll help too." Gaster affirmed.

So, everyone watched as the skeleton family handed present after present to Frisk and Asriel, who wasted no time ripping the wrapping paper off with the help of their parents.

Due to the sheer amount of gifts piled up in the room, it took the family over an hour to unwrap every one of them, until finally they had reached the end.

"Looks like this is the last one," Papyrus said, picking up the final gift bag, "and it's for Frisk."

"Oh, that's the one I brought." Mettle noted, as Frisk eagerly reached out for his presents.

"I know," Frisk voiced, "I wanted to save it for last."

Frisk took the blue gift bag from Papyrus and opened it, while Mettle watched nervously. The gift turned out to be a pair of blue mittens that had pinkish-purple stripes on them.

"I-I...I saw them...a-and-" Mettle stammered.

"THEY MATCH THE SHIRT!" Frisk uttered joyously.

He sprang up and hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" he giggled.

"Your welcome," Mettle replied dumbfounded, "I saw them and thought of you."

* * *

Around 9:00 p.m. the party had finally come to an end, with everyone gearing up to go home, while the family thanked them for coming. Frisk and Asriel of course were thanking everyone once again for the presents.

"So, how did you plan on getting home?" Sans asked Mettle.

"Well, the same way I got here, of course." the human man said.

"Absolutely not," Toriel interjected, "you are not going to walk all the way back _there_, in this weather, at this hour."

"But-" Mettle tried to say.

"_I_ will drive you home." Toriel asserted.

"...Yes ma'am." Mettle relented.

As soon as he put his jacket on, Frisk grabbed his hand.

"Do you have to go already?" the young boy asked dismally.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie," Mettle assured him, "you'll see me again."

"Yeah," Sans chimed in, "in fact, you're gonna see him again at our New Years Eve party."

"What?" Mettle responded, confused.

"Really?" Frisk pressed hopefully.

"Yep," his father assured him tentatively, "it's true."

Frisk hugged his dad again and got a kiss on the forehead in return.

* * *

Finally, after everyone had said their goodbyes, Toriel and Mettle were on their way to Mettle's apartment in Toriel's SUV.

"So," Toriel asked, "did you enjoy yourself, Mettle?"

"Yes, I did," Mettle answered, "quite a lively bunch, I'm not used to being in crowds that...cordial."

"I have to say," the goat woman voiced, "I think that is the happiest I have seen Frisk since I have known him."

"Oh yeah," Mettle added, "a boundless ball of energy he is, I just wish I could've brought a better present...or at least more."

"Now now," Toriel affirmed, "please, put that out of your mind, even if you had arrived with nothing, your presence alone made Frisk happier than any of those presents."

There was a moment of silence.

"Frisk always was easy to please," Mettle said, "but, I just took as him accepting our situation."

"He is a good boy," Toriel expressed, "a little angel, that is all there is to it."

"Surprising, all things considered." the human man said.

"Why is that?" Toriel replied.

"Come on, you saw my place, that's where Frisk spent the first eight years of his life," Mettle voiced, "we had virtually nothing, for Frisk to turn out as good as he did is nothing short of a miracle."

"You gave him love," the goat woman interjected, "a child has nothing if they do not have their parents' love and I have to say, I think people, human and monster could learn something from you."

Unable to respond, Mettle stared out the car window, smiling pensively, the rest of the way home.

* * *

Whoo, sorry if that ending seemed anticlimactic, but, I wanted to get this done by Christmas.

I am not very good at emotional moments, but, I really wanted to have Mettle make a return and I will use him in more fics down the road.


End file.
